Someone New (chapter)
"Rubio and Kelli are finally engaged. Sokara and the rest of the Shepherds congradulate him until his spouse produces a surprise a year later." '-Opening Narration.' Someone New ''(誰か新しい Dare ka atarashī) lit. '''Welcome to the World '''is chapter 3 of ''KvD Legends Awakening Blaze. Reinforcements in this chapter are yet to be fought again. NPC Unit items * Bracelet of the Drunk (Sobek) * Insanity Feather (Segarus) * Hero's Band (Sokara) * Lightning Cube (M) - (Vivienne) * Eridanius (Nimbus) * Book of Solaris (Euriki) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy After talking to Sokara, he will reward you with a Hero's Band along with many other listed items from other NPC units. Be sure to walk through the halls between the dining hall and the wedding room in search of Kelli. After engaged in a special conversation with the dancer, lead her to the front podium in signal of completing the wedding. After Euriki closes the holy tome, she will gladly present it to you as a gift. 'Keep this item safe and do not execute it before encountering Garuga or it's new heirophant queen! ' After the wedding is complete, you'll see Corasta running past you until she trips clumsily on the floor. Help her up and she'll reward you with a Lancebreaker skill. After thanking her, move Rubio towards the right door of Sokara's room. There, you'll see Kelli yelling her wits out while protectively guarding a wobbling cradle. 8 enemy units compromised of Gudorian Brigands, Dark Mages, Tricksters, Myrmidion Knights and Thieves. Reinforcements will start at the beginning of Turn 8. Be sure to have Sokara, Corasta, Sobek, Segarus, Vivienne, Nimbus and Euriki at hand. Leave the Kagian Priest to stay where she is due to the fact that she has the ability to heal all half HP units thanks to her Mend Stave. Move Corasta (assign her class as Skyguard) two units to the north where she'll encounter with a Trickster wielding several Nightbanes. Subdue the enemy with her Dawn Omega lance and it'll raise her weapon EXP to a whopping 10. After that, it's Sobek's turn to loot any weapons from 3 Myrmidion Knights. Use the Speed Lock and Move+1 skills to swipe their Arendsii, gaining you to use a whippersnapper to replenish HP on Sobek or any other unit. On Segarus and Vivienne's side, engage them in Dual Pair to hex several Brigands down with Anametha and recruit their fallen Dusk's Edge. Finally move Sokara towards 2 Dark Mages and Thieves, activating the Dual Strike skill in order to finish them off with a Critical Hit. This finally gives the chance for the enemies to scamper away and allow the Shepherds to clear their path inorder for Rubio to walk towards Kelli. A special conversation will be shown along with a 'new' recruitment. Trivia * Out of the available Shepherds that were present to see Kelli's newborn, Nimbus was fairly ignored during the fight against the Gudorian enemies. * If one of the enemy units face Nimbus, it won't attack him. This was conducted as a glitch according to Robin Ward. * One of the Brigands wield an sword instead of an axe. ' ' Category:LA Blaze chapters